My Name Is Sarah
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "My Name is Sarah. I am but sixteen. My eyes are swollen, I cannot see. I must be stupid I must be bad, what else could have made my daddy so mad? I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly, then maybe my mommy, would still want to hug me." Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the poem, ****My Name Is Sarah.I love this poem so much, and it has so much depth. I am not very experienced in writing so please bear with me! I don't know who wrote the amazing poem, but If I find out I'll tell you!****  
**

**I do not own anything but Sarah.**_**  
**_

* * *

My name is Sarah Young. I turned 15 recently. I am returning to Hogwarts for my fifth year.

I walked to the platform 9 and ¾. Some people may call me crazy, but I love school.

School is a time to get away from home. And I hate home.

My mom is a squib and my father is a muggle.

Ever since I was three they both beat me senseless at the most petty things, and sometimes, just for their enjoyment.

Everything is my fault, even when I have nothing to do with it.

They don't even feed me! I starve for months. Only when they feel generous they'll give me a banana.

Something like that.

Bruises and scars cover my arms. I am forced to wear long sleeves every day.

My swollen eyes are covered with makeup, but stings like hell.

Who knew such humans could be such cruel, if they were humans at all.

I don't know why they do it though.

To them, I am a stupid, bad, misbehaving, little brat.

Or maybe I did something when I was younger…

My thoughts are interrupted by someone calling my name. Technically, nick name.

"Sky!" Harry Potter, one of my best friends called me.

Sky was my nickname because of my initials.

Sarah Kaitlyn Young.

I walked over to Harry and gave him a long embrace.

This is the first kind contact from another human that I've had in months.

I don't care how bad my bruises hurt from being pressed against his body or the tiny pieces of fabric making its way into me through my open wounds.

"Good to see you, Harry. I missed you. Have your aunt and uncle been treating you well?" I asked him.

He probably doesn't want to talk about it, but I want to know I'm not the only one.

You see Harry's aunt and uncle dislike him very much for being a wizard.

They usually make him cook and clean for them, but that's all.

Rather I, I am beaten for nothing, locked in a dusty, claustrophobic attic if I cough or sneeze.

"I now sleep in Dudley's old room instead of under the stairs. I call that improvement" he smiles.

"Me too" I forced a smile. No one should be treated like this.

We found the compartment that consisted of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"I miss you guys so much" I hug Hermione.

"Tell me everything about your summer!" she exclaimed and I became flustered at all the awful memories.

"_Stupid, ugly girl!" my dad whipped me with his belt. Blood ran down my face like tears. I cried them all out._

"_Fuck you!" he curses and slaps me._

"_How was work mom?" I tried being nice with her. "Good. Actually, my day was going great until I came home and saw your ugly face" she turned towards the stairs._

"Slept through it all" I lied.

"Not very exciting. You were always so adventurous a daring. Not to mention brave" she hinted the last one towards me being a Gryffindor.

I've always wanted to be a Hufflepuff though. They're much nicer, but Gryffindor is a close second.

I remember the day the sorting hat sorted me.

"_Ravenclaw? No. Slytherin never even popped into my head. Hufflepuff you say? You belong in… Gryffindor" I remember crossing my fingers underneath my thigh. It was a habit of mine. _

I remember it clearly in my mind because that was the only good memory that had happened to me while I was 11 and younger.

"Sky?" Ron snapped me out of my daze.

"Sorry, got sidetracked a bit there" although it was somewhat of a lie, a lot of it was true.

I was always called out during class for 'daydreaming.' It's something I can't help. Whenever I have these 'daydreams' it's always the same.

I see the same grey wall in the attic, my room.

Blood inscribed on the wall. Every time see it I shutter and get Goosebumps

Grey wall. Red blood. It's so clear. I can almost touch it-

"What about you Sky?" Harry asked me breaking my reverie.

"What?" I was completely clueless on their conversation.

Before he could reply, Fred and George came stumbling into our compartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron snapped.

"What? I thought you would be happy to see your two favorite brothers? We know we're happy to see our itty, bitty Ronnikins and his girlfriend" George said… I think.

I let out a chuckle along with Harry as Hermione and Ron turned a beet read.

"So what do you say, Sky? Are you going to try out for Chaser?" Fred asked.

"No" I replied. I could never be on the team.

I could not be kilometers up in the sky with a bludger hurdling towards me while in one of my dazes.

I was also scared- no terrified of heights.

"Why not?" George whined. I rolled my eyes before replying, "You know how much I hate heights."

I was pretty sure I was three or five when this happened, but- It's just so unbearable to even think about, but I remember clear as day.

_Up in the attic, I stared out the window, my only light source besides the dim light that works every so often. It was a snowy day. Very snowy. We even had blizzard warnings. At least that's what I heard from the TV downstairs._

_Mom was home, but my father wasn't. _

_While I was sleeping he must've locked the door._

_From the black sky, I assumed it was night. Dad should be home school, and I started to pray._

_I pray every night that I won't have to endure such cruelty, but as always, my prayers are never answered._

_A bright, yellow light is coming from outside. Dad is home! I stood there frozen in my ragged clothes that they so kindly provide. Before I can make out what's happening, I hear loud footsteps. _

_Drunken footsteps. _

"_Sarah!" he slurs._

_I press my petite body up against the wall, hoping that he won't see me. _

_How stupid I was to believe such foolishness. _

_Hiding is stupid in my case._

_He shouts such ugly words, that I start to cry. Harder than ever._

_My cries of pain only make him whip me harder, but I can't help myself. _

_He's had enough, and I can easily tell. _

_With his fist he smashes the circular window open, and before I can make out what he is doing I feel a white blanket under me._

_My eyes are still closed. Kill me now! Please!_

_What used to be white underneath me is now covered in blood._

_My house is a three story house, and I was in the attic. _

_I blacked out after that._

"So? We can help you get over your fear" George offered.

"No. I can honestly tell you right now, you can't. I got to go to the bathroom" I stood up and walked out.

I hate flying. I hate heights. I hate my parents. I hate my life.

Once I walked out the compartment I stopped after hearing my name.

"We have to do something about Sky" I heard Hermione say.

"Why? So what if she's scared of heights? A lot of people are" Fred's voice was light.

"No. This is different. She keeps having these daydreams that she can't help, she can't stay focused, and she flinches at being called her real name" Harry responded.

"So?" Hermione let out a groan of frustration at George's lack of reaction.

I wasn't coming back to that compartment. A part of me was pulling me away from them.

I found an empty compartment on the other side of the train and lock it.

I just need to be alone, but as I realize it, it was an awful idea.

Bad words are spoken in my head, and it has the voice of my so called father.

"_Ugly!"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_Fat!"_

"_USELESS"_

Before I can stop myself, I fall back into a horrible, horrible daze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I updated again. I'm debating whether or not to continue this, but I love the idea. Should I?**  
** Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Sarah**

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" a tiny hand shook my arm, "We are leaving the train in ten minutes."

She was so shy and innocent. It reminded me of my sister. Before…

"Are you okay? You were on the floor" she said.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though" I headed out the compartment without another word to her.

"Sky!" Hermione ran towards me before punching my shoulder.

I bit back tears. I'm not weak, but after years of beatings and whippings on your bruised shoulder, the slightest force will hurt, a lot.

"Where were you? I searched all over the train for you!" she scolded. Typical Hermione.

"Technically, we searched the train for you. Hermione just bossed us around" Ron gestured to him and Harry.

"I'm fine! Calm your arse down" I joked, but she looked pretty mad.

She stormed away without looking back at me.

"What got her panties in a knot? Ron?" I asked him.

"Wasn't me!" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah it was. You were probably playing with them and couldn't find a way to untie them" I smirked.

He blushes a beet red before muttering, "Bloody hell. I'm not _that _dirty."

"Where were you the entire time anyway, Sky" Harry inquired.

"I was waiting outside the bathroom and I fell asleep in a compartment" I lied.

"Oh" He chuckled.

"Sorry" I apologized hiding my fair skin with my blonde hair.

Or what's left of my blonde hair.

I stayed silent for most of the boat ride. To be honest, I really didn't feel like talking at all.

"Sky, we're here" Hermione nudged my elbow.

"Okay" I walked out of the boat and did what I have been doing for the past couple of years.

"Welcome" Dumbledore boomed, but I one out. It was the same welcoming speech every year.

Nothing ever different.

Only a few words caught my attention, "Let's dig in!"

Food appeared all over the table and I immediately dug in.

After 3 and a half months of nearly dying of starvation you could imagine how hungry I am.

"Slow down, Sky. You don't want to choke on your food" Harry jokingly warned.

"I don't care" I said while stuffing a chicken leg into my mouth.

"You two disgust me" Hermione gestured to me and Ron.

"You just don't appreciate food as much as we do" I laughed.

"That's what we missed all summer" Fred pointed at Sky.

"We definitely missed you Sarah" George agreed and the sound of my name made my leg twitch.

"Come on guys call me Sky" I insisted.

No! No! No! All those ugly words I hear every day at my house and in my dreams. I hear them all coming back to me.

"_You were a mistake! A teen pregnancy that was stupid! The only reason you're still alive is because your father and I didn't have enough money to pay for an abortion!" my mother grabbed my 9 year old wrists and held me up against the wall. _

_With fingers around my neck she dropped me only holding me up by my throat. My face started to turn purple. _

"_Useless and pathetic" she spat at me. _

_My heart stung as if it had been dropped on the sun._

_I love you mom, why don't you love me?_

_It'll be the question running through my mind as I lay on my death bad, the attic. It's not a surprise that I'll probably die there._

_I'm, surprised I'm still alive. _

"Sky?" Hermione nudged my bruised arm, "You zoned out again."

"S-sorry" I stammered trying to snap out of my state and I started to eat the rest of my chicken leg.

Boy, was I hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally updated! Is it just me or does it seem like forever since the last time I updated? Anyway, review please! Tell what you think, what I should do, and while you do that check out my other stories! **

**I do not own anything besides Sarah- or technically Sky. Whatever you call my OC.**

* * *

"Glad you're awake. I don't get many patients on the first day back" Madam Pomfrey said.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You passed out in the great hall. Your friends helped you here" she answered.

The great hall! That's where I was. How could I forget?

"I think I'm going to be sick" I mumbled making my way over to the trash can.

My dinner came right back up in bits and pieces.

"Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?" she inquired.

"I'm fine. Just ate too much, that's all" I replied.

So much food is not what I am used to.

"Could I leave? I'm feeling better now" I insisted.

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh before saying, "Fine."

I wiped my chin with my sleeve.

"Sky! Wait up!" an annoying voice ushered its way over to me.

"Hey, Lavender" I said as nicely as I can and forced the nicest smile I could muster.

"I was just heading to the Gryffindor common room too! So update me on all the juicy trash" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I was completely clueless on her questions. It is the first day of school and there is no juicy gossip worth caring about. Am I Right?

"You are a part of the 'Bees' right?" I nodded my head.

The Bees are a clique I am a part of. We're basically a gossip group I guess. We always know what's going on around the school. We don't really have a leader, but we don't need one.

There's Jamie Arrow. She's the brains of the group. Always on the ball and is one step ahead of everyone else. It's one of the main reasons she's a Ravenclaw.

Molly Hart is the sweetest Hufflepuff you'll ever meet. She's always got something nice to say and is friends with everybody. Such a shame that Slytherins have to downgrade her self esteem. Well, not all Slytherins.

Brianna Carter is a girl no one dares to mess with. Well everyone except me, of course. In the end of our arguments we always burst out laughing. We get along great, but other times not so much. She's a typical Slytherin. Pureblood and hates muggleborns. That's why I've never told her that I am one.

Then there's Delia Ritch who's in Gryffindor with me. We're practically clones of each other. Except that she always wants to be at a higher level. Which is a problem and that's why I can't tell her secrets. She's my roommate and I love that.

Then there's me. Molly, Jamie, Brianna, Delia, and I make up the Bees.

I vaguely remember the first time we met.

After being slapped, hit, thrown against a wall on your head, imagine remembering a petty memory.

_It was herbology with the Ravenclaws and I was sitting next to Jamie. "Could you help me?" I asked her. "Sure" she smiled. "Here's what you do" I dazed out of the boring concept. "So do you get it?" she inquired. _

"_No" I blankly answered._

"_Here, let me" she grabbed the worksheet from my hand and started scribbling down answers that, to me, made absolutely no sense at all. _

"_Class dismissed. On your way, please hand in your worksheets" our teacher said. _

"_Here" she handed me my paper with all the answers filled in. She was one smart Ravenclaw. _

_After I turned in my paper I scrambled my way through the halls to find Jamie. _

"_Hey, Ravenclaw!" I called. _

_I didn't learn her name until… _

"_I have a name you know, Gryffindor" she retorted. _

"_Sky" I extended my hand out like as if we first met._

"_Jamie Arrow" she replied ignoring my hand. _

_Ever since that simple act I knew we would get along great._

"_Could you tutor me in Herbology?" I asked her. _

"_What do I get out of it?" she inquired smirking. I didn't see that one coming._

"_We can be best friends!" I offered hopefully. Stupid first year me._

"_I'll take that. Just update me on all the latest juicy gossip, okay?" I nodded my head._

"_Like how Snape was caught kissing McGonnagell" a voice from behind us said._

"_Really?" my eyes widened._

"_No, Tweedledum" she answered._

_Ever since, that became my permanent nickname._

"_Brianna Carter" she introduced herself._

"_Tori Albeta" I lied. _

"_Mary Williams" Jamie played along._

_Well that seals the deal, I officially love this girl._

"_Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye, Jamie, bye Sarah" she waved._

"_How did you know our names?" I asked dumbfounded._

"_Sorting, duh" I think she thinks I'm stupid._

Along the way we became besties with Molly, and since we became inseparatable. Sort of.

Some call us the Fab Five and others Fab Four not including Molly. We can do pretty mean stuff. Others call us the Pretty Committee and The Council.

What irks me is that people come right up to me and say, "I don't know why people call you and your friends the Pretty Committee. Well I guess they'd be right if they excluded Jamie."

I always slapped them with as much force as I possibly can. Sometimes I leave a mark on their face that lasts a week.

"Jamie's pixie cut is so last year, and she's so fat. Like, seriously, tomato stomach cut the fries out" Jamie has no idea people say those things about her.

I think it looks really good on her.

"Sky?" Lavender asked.

"Sorry. I sort of zoned out there. I heard Kelly Louis is not coming back because she got pregnant" I simply replied.

"Wow" Lavender gaped.

It wasn't that big of a deal though.

I spent my life being surrounded by teen pregnancies. Hell, I was one.

"Hey Sky. Are you feeling better?" Harry hugged me.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head when I fell backwards and I guess I got a concussion" I lied.

"Oh thank goodness" he breathed a sigh of relief. Just like I wanted him too.

I'm a pretty good liar- no an amazing one.

I have never been caught in a lie.

There's always an excuse for something. At least for me there is.

"Well it's passed midnight so you should really get to bed" I was pretty tired, but wait- why was Harry still up?

"Harry, why are you still awake?" I asked him.

"Nightmares" he shrugged.

I know how you feel. Waking up in the middle of the night screaming your head off, but no one cares.

It takes time to get used to it.

"Well, night" I yawned.

When I got to my dorm I saw that Hermione, Delia, and Lavender were already asleep.

I tiptoed to the bed above Hermione's.

I didn't bother changing my clothes because of how tired I was.

I felt my eyelids close and my mind drift off.

"_5 little girls running away. 1 got caught in the fence" the man sung as 4 other girls and I are chased through an abandoned school. The eldest in the blue dress was caught in the fence that surrounds our playground._

"_4 little girls running away, 1 tripped on her dress" a little girl who looks no bigger than 6 tripped on her long, red, silk dress. _

"_3 little girls running away, 1 locked herself in the closet" I looked back to the man and he stopped at the closet. There's no hope for her now._

"_Now there are two little girls running away. Just wait till I get my hands on you two!" his bloody hands dripped through the hallways as I carried a 2 year old in my arms._

"_I prepared a special death for you" he smiled. I let out my last scream and breathed my last breath before the dagger was plunged halfway into my stomach. _

I jolted up in my bed. My palms were clammy and sweating as my body etched for cold.

"Sky, are you okay?" Hermione asked from the bed underneath me.

She must've heard me accidently shake the bed.

No I'm not okay. I'm broken, useless, alone, clueless, confused, betrayed fragile, on the verge of tears, depressed, anxious, about to break down, ready to give up, pathetic, annoying, just a burden, distant, lonely, bitter, heartbroken, rejected, crushed, I feel like I'm going to just fall apart at any moment, empty, defeated, never good enough.

"Fine" I replied.

"Then don't shake the bed" she grumbled tiredly before going back to bed.

Typical Hermione.

Always wants her beauty sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are still liking my story so keep up the reviews and alerts (Like I'm getting any)! Review and enjoy! This chapter isn't that long, but I promise I'll make up for it. That's if I get 5 reviews. Come on guys, show me some love!  
**

**I do not own anything besides Sky.**

* * *

"WAKE UP SKY!" Delia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed just as loud.

In fact I didn't get any sleep.

Just like normal, sadly.

"Wake up Hermione" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm up" Hermione walked out of the bathroom much to my surprise.

"You're a light sleeper, Sky" Delia commented.

I snorted, I would love to know if I got any sleep.

"I know" I retorted.

Buzz.

Oh no!

Here we go again!

I cover my ears fiercely, trying to block out the buzzing sound, but it's still there.

This has been happening recently at the most random times.

The sound is coming from inside my head, not outside.

And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Sky!" Delia shouted.

I only heard her befuddled words, but I made out what her lips read.

"Sky" Delia gripped my hands, prying them away from my ears.

The buzzing has settled into a low sound that slowly faded.

Buzz? Haha. Get it? Because I'm a Bee.

"We should go to breakfast" I let my head stare at the floor.

I quickly changed into my Gryffindor robes after brushing my teeth.

I braided my hair in a fishtail.

"Ready?" Hermione inquired warily thinking I've gone mad.

That's not a surprise.

Rumors never died down that I was mad.

I bet even my friends believe it.

My nicknames to some is even Maddie.

I despise the name though.

It's my mothers name.

Others just call me the mad girl of Gryffindor.

It's one of the reasons I'm such good friends with Luna Lovegood.

We can connect to each other.

"Yeah" I nodded my head.

I fixed the tie around my neck.

It was a nervous habit I adapted in my second year.

Like crossing my finders under my thighs.

I entered the Great Hall without a problem. Whooh!

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sky" a petite brunette who could only be Molly Hart ran up to me.

"Hey Molly" I smiled.

"Delia said you had one of your... fits" she choked out the last part.

"I'm fine Molly" I disregarded her comment and continued my way over to Delia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"When is Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked Ron, who in my case, is always updated on quidditch..

"In two weeks I think" he replied sipping his milk.

I took a bagel and glass of cold milk.

I couldn't eat too much like last night, and my stomach is still recovering.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Hermione said while taking a bite out of her third bagel.

"Not that hungry" I shrugged hoping she would accept my answer and move on.

"You sure?" Delia inquired obviously worried.

Delia worries too much.

"I'm fine" I forced a smile.

She must have believed me because she smiled a genuine smile back.

If only they could see through my forced smiles and fake laughs.

But that just leaves the real me.

And no one wants to see that.

* * *

**There you go. Should I incorporate the other Bees, or do you want different POV's? Tell me! If you have any ideas, please let me know. I have writers block and I don't know what to do. I started this chapter a few days ago and decided to finish it. It's not that interesting, I know, but it could be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit! Last time I updated was June of 2012! I was reading over this story and wanted to apologize so very much for my grammatical mistakes. I've really grown since last year. Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! Review please! Also, expect this story to be updated every Tuesday. That's the goal!**

**I do not own anything besides Sky**

* * *

My piercing glare burned as I scrubbed the cauldron.

I'm so stupid! Why can't I control my thoughts, my behavior, my mind, _myself? _

"Miss Young, you are dismissed, and please try and prevent yourself from zoning out of my class again," Snape sneered at me.

I nodded my head and scrambled out of the classroom.

"Wotcher," greeted Fred and George.

I seriously wasn't in the mood for any jokes, or anyone for that matter.

"Just tired," I yawned.

"Obviously," they laughed.

I glared at them.

I kept walking straight, eyelids drooping.

"Pig feet," I muttered to the Fat Lady before stepping through the portrait hole.

Most of the common room was deserted except for a few playing Wizard's Chess or doing homework.

It was almost ten so I wasn't surprised.

"Sarah, you want to help us with-" Fred trailed off, or at least I thought it was Fred.

I usually assume who's who, you eventually give up after a while.

"I told you to call me Sky!" I snapped.

Fred and George shared a look of uneasiness.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm just tired, really, really tired." I tried.

I could still sense their discomfort, but I couldn't deal with so much crap right now.

"I'm sorry," I repeated and walked past them towards the dormitory steps.

I could hear their whispers fade with every step I took.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"Detention. Don't ask," I basically begged.

I plopped myself down on the bed, letting out an irritated groan.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"Yep," I lied tightening my ligaments.

Fuck!

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked worried which bothered me.

"I'm sure!" I replied, masking my best fake smile.

I didn't care to change out of my uniform, I could barely even stand up.

And breathing was hard enough.

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the curtain-less window.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Hermione greeted, ripping my comforter from my grip.

A rush of cold air flew through the room, attacking my body.

"Come on Sky, one more day to go. Today's Friday," she remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that your idea of motivation?"

"For today, yeah," she answered.

I reluctantly left the comfort of my warm bed and took a path to the empty bathroom.

"I'll be waiting in the Common Room. I expect you to meet me there in ten minutes," she quietly left the room, poised.

I stuck my tongue out at her, princess.

* * *

I guess my face masked disgust because students snickered at my expression.

Pink, pink, pink, and more pink!

I'm pretty sure that's my least favorite color now.

"Miss Young, would you like to amuse the class by telling us what you're absolutely disgusted by?" she came up to me.

I looked around, not me.

It couldn't be me!

"Miss Young?" she asked again.

I blurted out the stupidest word I could have said right then and there as the class was silent, waiting for my answer, "You"

"How amusing. Detention my room at eight. Sharp," she returned back to the front of the classroom.

I was still starting at her atrocious outfit.

Even I have better taste than her and all I wear are pajamas and a Hogwarts uniform.

"O. , more commonly known as Owls. Study hard and you will be awarded," Umbridge smiled a sickly sweet smile that made me gag, "Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

There she goes again with that Umbridge smile.

With a flick of her wand, books floated to each and every one of our desks, landing softly in front of us.

I stared at the cover with distaste _Dark Arts Defense: Basics For Beginners_

For Merlins sake! We're 5th years!

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know from now on you'lll be following the carefully structured Ministry approved course of Defense of Magic," she explained.

Another smile.

I saw Hermione from beside me raise her hand.

"Yes," she called on her.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said, but it came out more like a question.

Leave it to Hermione to have read the whole book in a period of five seconds.

"Using spells?" Umbridge laughed, "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Umbridge was now facing Hermione and I looked in between the two stubborn as a bull ladies, and hung my head low.

"Don't you think, Miss Young?" she turned to face me.

I nodded my head.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron inquired.

The class turned to stare at him.

"We'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way," she answered.

"What use is that if we're going to be attacked, we won't be risk free," Harry called out.

I shut my eyes.

Nothing good is going to come out of this.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," Umbridge shouted.

Another smile.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations which are after arll what school is all about," she smiled.

She smiled that smile.

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat.

It's the same smile mother always were- hatred and distaste.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry called out once again, urgency and annoyance clear in his deep, husky voice.

Voldemort.

"There is nothing out there dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge was now getting fed up with harry by this point.

You can't prove an honest man wrong.

"Um, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort," he said.

Whispers laced the air around me.

I let out a chuckle and quickly coveted my mouth.

I got numerous odd stares.

"Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard," she started.

"Yeah I know, it's you," I remarked to Hermione.

Big mistake.

"Miss Young, I don't care for your silly remarks. It is rude and unnecessary. I'll speak with you more at your detention tonight," she told me.

I nodded. It's not like I'd take it back though.

"-is at large once again. This is a lie," she said in her sickly sweet voice, sugar coated with anger.

"It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, you'll be joining Miss Young tonight at eight," she said in a voice that clarified that there was no reasoning.

"So you're saying that Cedric Diggory dropped dead at his own accord?" he stood up, anger lacing his words and venom dripped from his teeth.

"Fuck this," I whispered to Hermione.

"I wish you would drop dead to your own accord. It would sure save me a lot of time," I stood up.

With a glare sent my way she continued, "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him, you must know that!"

"How would you have known it's not like you were there," I defended, ready for the hell I was to face after.

"Enough!" she screamed.

"Enough," she repeated, this time more calmly.

"See me later Mr. Potter, you should come along Miss Young," she said.

Both Harry and I sat back down.

"Now back to the book."


End file.
